Enlace Desenlace
by Netuno
Summary: "Aquele era o dia em que os laços de homem e mulher seriam definitiva e imutavelmente amarrados. Era quando, apesar de todos os pesares, eles provariam que o sentimento puro nunca havia morrido e que não só os contos de fadas têm finais felizes. Alianças seriam trocadas e, com elas, entrelaçariam suas vidas." {Oneshot - Simon x Erza x Jellal}


**Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas essa história sim.**

**Boa leitura, espero que goste! ^^**

* * *

A atenção que os _tiques_ do ponteiro fino de seu relógio de pulso lhe roubavam era a prova mais clara de que sua audição já atingia níveis inacreditáveis. Com os cotovelos apoiados no filete de metal da janela daquele cômodo e sua cabeça quase desmaiada em suas mãos, Jellal mal aguentava mais esperar que a mulher ruiva saísse do quarto logo atrás. Consequentemente, seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados sempre na esperança que qualquer movimento ou som pudesse ser um sinal de que ela já estivesse pronta.

Estava há tanto tempo na mesma posição que sentia que já havia decorado toda a paisagem ao lado de fora. Podia descrever perfeitamente cada janela de cada andar do prédio vizinho ou responder, com convicção, quantas colinas eram visíveis daquele ângulo, mas havia algo que mais lhe desviava os olhares e trazia certo ar de preocupação: o céu, que estava num azul limpo e impecável, era ameaçado ainda ao longe por uma nuvem negra da qual ele só conseguia ver a ponta e apenas imaginava seu verdadeiro tamanho, já que ela se escondia atrás das montanhas.

Se Erza não se apressasse logo, a chuva poderia estragar o dia lindo e ensolarado perfeito para aquela ocasião. Claro, ele tentava a todo o custo não culpá-la por aquilo, pois era completamente normal – e até charmoso – mulheres se atrasarem na grande data. Mas ao mesmo tempo também era completamente normal – e angustiante – que os homens ficassem nervosos com a atitude. Principalmente para o mago de cabelos azuisna posição em que se encontrava.

Aquele era o dia em que os laços de homem e mulher seriam definitiva e imutavelmente amarrados. Era quando, apesar de todos os pesares, eles provariam que o sentimento puro nunca havia morrido e que não só os contos de fadas têm finais felizes. Alianças seriam trocadas e com elas entrelaçariam suas vidas. Era o dia mais importante de sua existência.

_Era o dia em que Jellal a perderia para sempre._

Pois a amava de maneira imensurável e lhe surpreendia que seus amigos nunca o questionassem sobre tal. Talvez o tempo tivesse feito dele um digníssimo ator ou apenas fosse seu fado sofrer independentemente de suas ações e esforços. Mas na verdade, não culpava nenhum deles por isso. Sabia que era algo que tinha de aguentar sozinho, mesmo que não pudesse lutar contra...

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo tão esperado estalo da maçaneta e o ranger da porta. Virou-se ansioso apesar do medo de se pegar hipnotizado em instantes e viu primeiramente Milliana com um longuíssimo vestido azul claro e um sorriso tipicamente felino e orgulhoso ao sair. Como se fosse de propósito, a porta pareceu demorar ainda mais para abrir-se totalmente quando ele virou seus olhos para a ponta do vestido branco na intenção de encontrar a dona dele.

– Como eu estou, Jellal? – ela perguntou simplesmente com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto que, ao mesmo tempo em que o preenchia de felicidade, cortava seu coração ao meio.

O vestido tomara-que-caia cai-lhe perfeitamente fazendo a curva de seu corpo dos seios à cintura. Um laço amarelo ouro marcava a quebra da parte de cima à saia, que se estufava no estilo clássico dos vestidos de noiva. Enormes luvas brancas que começavam a mais ou menos um palmo abaixo de seu ombro e duas rosas também amarelas presas a cada lado de seu cabelo segurando o véu semitransparente completavam seu visual, sem contar, claro, com as pequenas bordas e detalhes dourados em seu decote e em suas luvas. Estava maravilhosa; aquelas cores puras contrastavam docemente com o tom voluptuoso de seus lisos cabelos escarlate. Simplesmente deslumbrante.

Sua mente pareceu para de funcionar direito por um instante. Algumas coisas foram temporariamente apagadas e seu cérebro só conseguia pensar sem completar as palavras e ações. Talvez estivesse boquiaberto também, mas não tinha muito jeito de se preocupar com isso com ela na sua frente.

_Casamento. Erza. Branco. Amarelo. Vermelho. Vestido. Bonita._

– Você tem certeza que eu posso te ver assim antes do casamento? Não dizem que dá azar? – ele perguntou sério com seus olhos ainda congelados nela.

Erza riu divertida levando uma de suas mãos à boca. Sim, era óbvio que ela havia pensado que sua pergunta não era mais que uma brincadeira.

– Não seja bobo, Jellal! – respondeu Milliana também risonha o acordando bruscamente de suas borboletices – Você nem é o noivo!

O mago olhou para o lado com um sorriso sem graça. Não fez de propósito, tinha completa noção de que não perceberiam que aquele era o sorriso mais amarelo possível, pois fazia anos que ele era sua resposta para quase tudo. Principalmente a partir do momento em que Simon e Erza começaram a namorar.

O pior era que Jellal, no fundo, sabia que poderia ter impedido que tudo chegasse àquele ponto, mas não o fez. Na verdade, praticamente abriu as portas para que Simon ficasse junto da mulher que sempre amou. Isso porque tinha consciência de que nunca a mereceu e que era sua responsabilidade deixá-la longe dos perigos que poderia trazer.

Jellal era muito instável apesar de não mostrar isso aos outros. Desde que todos fugiram juntos da Torre do Paraíso, ele lutava constantemente contra os fantasmas que permeavam a sua mente. Naquela época, ele conseguiu silenciar a voz que tentava a todo custo plantar mais ódio em seu coração, mas ela continuou o seguindo, em murmúrios, sempre. A escutava nos piores momentos, atrapalhava seus melhores sonhos, o separava momentaneamente de seus amigos e, por fim, conseguiu fazê-lo largar quem amava.

Sempre teve a impressão de que Erza vivenciava os mesmo sentimentos que ele, mas nunca saberia se suas desconfianças eram verdades ou não. Por muito tempo confidenciou a ela (aos seus outros amigos também, mas principalmente a ela), os problemas pelos quais sua consciência passava e a ruiva, sempre muito meiga e cuidadosa, o ajudou até que os males quase desaparecessem. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que não devia se aproximar dela em campos mais românticos, pois ele corria, dia após dia, o risco de sucumbir à loucura. E ela definitivamente não merecia sofrer por ele ou pelo que era exclusivo a ele sofrer.

A verdade era que nunca passariam a ser mais do eram naquele momento. _Melhores amigos_ e nada mais.

Percebeu que as duas conversavam e ele nem mais fazia questão de entender o que diziam. Apenas observava o lindo sorriso que marcava a face de Erza. "_Nitidamente feliz",_ ele pensava. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que mesmo que ela se tornasse uma grande mulher com uma família próspera ao lado de Simon, se o seu destino não fosse tão ardiloso talvez o sorriso da maga fosse maior e mais encantador. Muita pretensão sua, claro, mas eram os sentimentos que lia não só dentro de si, mas também nas expressões que ela deixava para trás.

– Vamos, Jellal? – Erza perguntou de repente encarando-o parecendo procurar por seus olhos.

Não conseguiu distinguir exatamente o que o par de orbes castanhos queria lhe dizer, mas pode sentir toda a ternura vinda daquele olhar. Por um instante aparentou ser um pequeno pedido de desculpas, mas o mago de cabelos azuis afastou essa ideia logo quando lembrou que eles nunca haviam confirmado sentimentos um pelo o outro. Tomou então como um breve agradecimento e um intenso pedido para que acordasse de seus pensamentos para que pudessem partir para a igreja.

Jellal nunca odiou tanto dirigir e uma viagem de carro nunca foi tão demorada. Forçar-se a sorrir, mesmo que estivesse no banco da frente e as garotas atrás, ficava cada vez mais difícil, então deu graças a Deus quando elas finalmente se aquietaram. Mas seu prazer durou pouco, pois o silêncio era cortante e pelo menos as palavras bobas o tiravam parcialmente do universo escuro que estava prestes a cair. Queria poder parar o carro, ir embora, desistir, mas sua missão ia além de levá-la até a igreja. Também teria de guiá-la até o altar e entregá-la para sempre ao seu amigo. Era muita responsabilidade e não poderia decepcioná-la, devia ao menos isso à Erza.

Mas ao imaginar a cena de deixá-la sozinha com Simon em frente ao padre, sua cabeça recebeu uma pequena pontada de dor. Como reação, piscou rapidamente seu olho direito para tentar, sem muito efeito, amenizar a pequena agonia.

– Er-chan, não chore! – disse Milliana de repente guiando automaticamente seus olhos ao retrovisor – Vai manchar toda a maquiagem!

– Tudo bem, Milliana. Foi sem querer, eu nem percebi – Erza respondeu segura com uma leve torção nos lábios limpando cuidadosamente as lágrimas que caíram de seu olho verdadeiro.

A menina-gato correu para cima da noiva fazendo o possível para consertar qualquer erro na maquiagem. Jellal achou uma atitude impensada, já que com o carro em movimento seria praticamente impossível manter os dois lados do rosto iguais.

Sentiu-se mal ao lembrar que a amiga só poderia chorar com um olho. Há muito tempo, quando eles chegaram à terra longe da Torre, procuraram em todos os lugares uma maneira de salvar a visão dela. Se não fosse por ele e sua insistência, todos teriam desistido, já que a única pessoa que eles souberam que poderia criar um olho falso para Erza era uma mulher extremamente rabugenta. Era médica de uma guilda chamada Fairy Tail, que há alguns anos era tida como uma das mais animadas e receptivas de Fiore. Mas, pelo que ele sabia, tudo mudou quando o neto do antigo mestre assumira; alguns magos foram expulsos, outros simplesmente saíram por não concordar com as novas regras e, no fim, todo o brilho que tinham fora apagado.

Imaginava até que a velha de cabelos rosa podia ter saído também. Pois, por mais que ela odiasse humanos de uma maneira geral, lembrava se bem da maneira penetrante que ela observava cada um de seus movimentos quando Erza ficou em suas mãos. Ela sempre soube que Jellal tinha algum problema, algum mal que poderia tomá-lo de uma hora para outra, e isso parecia algo que a deixava com um pé bastante atrás.

Virou-se mais uma vez para Erza, imaginando o motivo para as lágrimas. Sabia que não era incomum mulheres chorarem no dia de seu casamento, mas Erza, sempre tão forte, o pegou de surpresa. Reparou no sorriso em seu rosto, lindo como todos os outros que havia deixado escapar durante aquele dia, mas...

... seria loucura sua pensar que talvez houvesse uma ponta de tristeza ali?

Naquele momento, sua cabeça doeu mais uma vez. Mas havia sido mais forte e não foi simplesmente uma pontada. A dor continuava, apesar de não tão forte, e ele não conseguia afastá-la, mesmo que periodicamente fechasse seus dois olhos com força. Ele continuou tentando sem sucesso e, pelo menos assim, arranjou algo para se preocupar até chegar à igreja sem pensar em nenhuma besteira sobre Erza e seu casamento.

Enquanto terminava de desligar os plugs mágicos de seu braço, pode ver as amigas se despedindo temporariamente. Era engraçado ver como Milliana parecia mais empolgada do que Erza, mesmo que a segunda mostrasse bastante segurança no que estava prestes a fazer. Jellal apertou os punhos de nervosismo quando a menina-gato entrou um pouco estabanada na igreja acenando para eles. _Havia chegado a hora._

– Jellal... – a ruiva chamou sua atenção encarando seus olhos por uma última vez antes da missa.

Ele a abraçou simplesmente. Teve a impressão de que não aguentaria observá-la por muito tempo sem transparecer a tristeza que sentia. Talvez quando ela se mostrasse alegre após o casamento ele se sentisse melhor...

– Eu quero que... – Jellal começou a falar engolindo o nó que aparecera em sua garganta – eu quero que você seja feliz, Erza.

A ruiva o afastou gentilmente e pôs sua mão delicada em seu rosto como se analisasse todas as suas expressões. Seu rosto estava sereno e doce como poucas vezes ele havia visto.

– Nós todos seremos – ela terminou pedindo seu braço para que pudessem dar início a cerimônia.

O primeiro passo no tapete vermelho não foi tão difícil. Passou rapidamente os olhos pela decoração em rosas brancas, laços dourados e alguns pequenos detalhes em vermelho escarlate. Tudo de muito bom gosto, mas, assim como ele, todas as pessoas naquele ambiente sabiam que o maior deslumbre estava ao seu lado.

Quando finalmente tomou a coragem para fitar o noivo, que usava um terno preto muito elegante e parecia já de longe suar de ansiedade, sentiu sua dor de cabeça aumentar consideravelmente. Sabia que não podia ser uma mera coincidência, mas se controlar não havia sido um problema para Jellal durante anos. Entretanto, ao decidir mirar e dirigir seus pensamentos para qualquer outro canto, foi pego de surpresa pelo olhar de ternura que Simon lançava a Erza, mesmo por baixo de toda aquela insegurança. E não pôde evitar se virar para ela e reparar que o moreno era correspondido com a mesma ternura.

_Mate-o._

Foi o que seus fantasmas, a tal voz de Zeref, lhe ordenaram de repente. Há tanto tempo que não mais a ouvia que imaginou, num primeiro momento, ser apenas uma alucinação, mas afastou logo a ideia ao perceber que o "som" era perfeitamente claro e fluido.

Erza o olhou desconfiada, mas ainda sorridente, quando sentiu seu braço ser apertado com um pouco mais de força contra Jellal. Ele sorriu como um pedido de desculpas e, apesar de transpirar inquietação, sabia que não podia somente deixá-la na mão naquela hora. Lutara tantas vezes contra seus males, o faria novamente nem que fosse a última vez.

O mago esperou que suas dores melhorassem no momento em que a deixasse no altar e fosse para seu lugar, mas assim que apertou a mão do amigo sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido. Pareciam todos os sentimentos ruins juntos a uma tortura que indicava uma possível explosão da sua cabeça. Ódio, inveja, raiva, tristeza, medo, rancor.

_Ele roubou sua mulher. Acha que ele a merece mais que você?_

Sim, mas é claro que merecia – Jellal tentava se autoconvencer. Não era Simon que tinha vozes que lhe mandavam matar outras pessoas ou fazê-las sofrer. Não era ele que sugeria um perigo à sociedade e precisava se isolar.

A missa começou e o tempo continuou a rodar. Jellal se segurava entre suas roupas esperando que todos os sentimentos obscuros que lhe tomavam num lugar tão puro como a igreja fossem embora. Entretanto, cada vez que via uma troca afetiva de olhares entre os noivos, todo seu esforço parecia se perder.

_O que está esperando? Você é melhor do que ele._

E aos poucos sua dor de cabeça crescia, junto à outra quase insuportável em seu olho direito. Já não sabia mais quais sentimentos realmente lhe pertenciam e quais eram apenas palavras dos seus fantasmas. Ou seriam seus fantasmas não só a representação de sua maldade interior, mas também do que ele verdadeiramente tinha vontade de fazer?

_Você se arrependerá se não matá-lo._

Será? Seria a morte a solução de todos os seus problemas? A dor poderia ser acalentada depois? Um assassinato poderia ser uma prova de amor ou apenas seria a comprovação de que ele não passava de um invejoso que não conseguia lidar com os próprios problemas? Valia a pena matar um amigo? Erza o perdoaria? Era tudo negro demais, confuso demais. Jellal perdia sua consciência sem perceber que a perdia e então não tinha mais noção de seus verdadeiros ideais.

– ...se alguém tiver algo contra esse casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre – pediu o padre acordando-o de seus devaneios. _Era a sua deixa._

_Mate-o._

Num instante, Jellal já não estava mais onde deveria, estava em frente aos noivos do lado do altar. Não pensava em dizer nada, apenas sentia o ódio percorrer por seu corpo junto à sua dor de cabeça e ao olho que latejava.

_Mate-o._

Todos o encaravam como se fosse um estranho ou estivesse louco, excluindo-se Erza que parecia direcioná-lo um olhar de pena e incompreensão. Deixou a magia dos céus vir para si e quando percebeu sua mão já guardava uma quantidade de energia que ele nunca havia usado. Não tentava mais se segurar, apenas mirava em Simon.

_Mate-o!_

– Jellal! Pare! – Erza gritou se posicionando na frente de seu noivo com os braços abertos. Ela tinha uma expressão que indicava uma pontada de medo do que aconteceria, apesar de ficar bem firme naquela postura.

O homem de cabelos azuis não se deixou abalar. Esperaria pacientemente que ela saísse da frente para que pudesse acertar seu alvo. E com isso um sorriso sádico preencheu sua face, um sorriso que ele se negou a dar por anos.

Simon, que há pouco estava somente paralisado e assustado com tudo que acabara de acontecer em seu casamento, sorriu de forma surpreendentemente compreensiva, mesmo que triste, e aquilo lhe despertou ainda mais raiva. O moreno pôs suas mãos nos ombros nus de Erza e apertou suavemente.

– Tudo bem, Erza – ele disse deixando-a sem reação e se colocando em sua frente.

– _Simon..._– ela sussurrou e Jellal só pôde perceber isso por ler seus lábios – _não..._

Jellal não teve piedade. Concentrou toda a sua magia fora de sua mão em uma – irônica – luz amarela e atirou com força. Viu Simon cambalear arregalando seus olhos de dor antes de deixar escapar um filete de sangue de sua boca. As feridas de seu corpo aos poucos foram abrindo e logo o terno e todos os preparativos que tinha feito em si mesmo estavam completamente manchados de vermelho. Sim, ele teve força o suficiente para estourar seu corpo por dentro e por fora e lhe surpreendeu o tempo que o moreno demorou a cair.

As pessoas começaram a gritar desesperadamente. Muitos saíram às pressas da igreja com medo e os que ficaram lhe direcionavam um olhar de ódio – o mesmo que ele dava a Simon. Sentiu que alguns juravam vingança, outros apenas estavam em dúvida se choravam a morte ou se faziam algo diante da sua presença. Entretanto, a única coisa que lhe interessava era as reações de Erza, que havia se ajoelhado ao lado do homem atingido.

– _Eu..._ – Simon começou a falar com a voz rouca antes de cair em uma agonizante tosse vermelha.

– Não fale – ela pediu sorrindo triste com uma pontada de esperança que ele pudesse sobreviver. Algumas lágrimas caiam de seu olho tentando, sem muito sucesso, lavar o sangue deixado pelo corpo de seu noivo.

– _Eu fico grato... – _ele continuouignorando o pedido – _fico grato por ter te feito ao menos um pouco feliz... Enquanto ele não podia._

Como num clique Jellal pareceu acordar de suas trevas. Sim, ele havia cometido o pior dos crimes. Não somente por matar, mas por matar um amigo que se preocupava com ele, por matar o noivo da mulher que sempre amou, por matar o pouco de felicidade que ela poderia um dia ter. O desespero lhe tomou conta. _O que havia feito?_

– _Eu amo você._

Foram as últimas palavras e, com elas, urros de choro encobriram a igreja. Amigos e familiares se seguravam uns aos outros antes que pulassem para chorar desesperadamente ao lado do morto, pois alguns ainda conseguiam discernir que aquele era um momento em que Erza, a noiva, deveria ficar sozinha com ele.

Com cuidado, ela passou as mãos e fechou eternamente os olhos de Simon. Qualquer sinal de esperança que ela havia tido momentos atrás sumiu de seu rosto e então as lágrimas caíram mais grossas e violentas. Soluçava ininterruptamente enquanto apertava suas mãos fortemente nas roupas ensanguentadas do homem até trazer o corpo dele para si e manchar o próprio vestido branco com os resquícios de morte.

E por mais loucura que parecesse, a dor dela se tornou a dor _dele_. Amaldiçoar-se-ia a vida inteira por ter ofuscado mais uma vez o brilho dos orbes castanhos que tanto amava, por ter tirado a esperança que um dia deu, por contrariar as expectativas e destruir os próprios votos de felicidade que fez.

Um tempo breve depois, Erza pareceu se acalmar e então levantou a cabeça deixando aparecer o lado de seu rosto completamente borrado do negro que escorrera com seu pranto. Ela o encarou e Jellal pode sentir de longe a ira de seus olhos. Um estava marejado de tristeza e o outro...

...preencheu-se aos poucos com a decepção que tinha por ele e então transbordou deixando uma linha fina e clara em seu rosto à medida que a lágrima abria o caminho.

Ele havia aberto a aflição dela que estava adormecida há anos. Pois aquela era sua sina. Jellal sempre faria mal à Erza.

_Sempre._

* * *

O dia havia amanhecido nublado da mesma maneira que terminara na noite anterior. Entretanto, as nuvens acinzentadas pareciam estar bastante murchas comparadas às que formaram o temporal que durou alguns dias. Ao longe o céu se mostrava azul límpido e o Sol brilhava de uma forma até forte demais.

Meio confuso, mas Jellal até gostaria de se preocupar mais com o tempo daquele dia... Só que era impossível com uma mulher vestida de noiva atrás dele segurando uma espada enorme e afiada apontada para sua garganta.

– _Jellal!_ – ela gritou acordando-o da pior maneira possível.

Ele engoliu seco analisando a situação. Não se lembrava de nenhuma vez que havia acordado sem sentir-se sonolento logo após. E aquele finalmente era o caso.

– Erza? O que faz aqui? – perguntou inocente esperando que ela tivesse piedade e não o matasse sem que ele ao menos entendesse a ameaça.

– O que _eu_ faço aqui? – ela perguntou de volta enfatizando a palavra "eu" – Eu que pergunto! O que _você_ faz aqui enquanto deveria estar na igreja me esperando?

Ele parou um tempo para pensar. Era verdade, aquele era finalmente o dia de seu casamento e por isso teve pesadelos momentos antes. Mas ele não tinha exatamente esquecido, somente caiu no sono e não fora acordado por ninguém.

Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto quando a ruiva aproximou ainda mais a espada de sua garganta.

– _Então?_

– M-me desculpe. A Ultear e a Meredy não me chamaram e...

– Elas chamaram e você não acordou. Por isso eu tive de vir para cá.

Jellal começou a analisar os eventos por um segundo e começou a se questionar se o fato de ele dormir momentos antes de seu casamento, o sonho e sua impossibilidade de acordar não eram sinais de que aquilo não deveria acontecer. Antes que percebesse já não se preocupava mais com a espada e sua noiva agindo como psicopata, mas queria ter certeza se a pessoa certa para Erza não deveria mesmo ser Simon.

– O que foi, Jellal? – ela perguntou deixando suas expressões raivosas de lado e sumindo com a espada de sua mão.

– Eu só estava pensando... E se Simon estivesse vivo, Erza?

Ela se moveu para sua frente e o encarou pensativa parecendo querer ler tudo que se passava em sua mente apenas vendo seu rosto. Estava com um pouco de vergonha de olhá-la nos olhos, pois as cenas de seu pesadelo continuavam muito frescas e nítidas na sua cabeça, mas era impossível evitar enquanto ela praticamente o hipnotizava.

– Se ele estivesse vivo eu não sei, – ela afirmou com um sorriso de sabedoria – mas tenho certeza que hoje ele _está_ muito feliz por nós dois.

Jellal parou um pouco bobo. Nunca que ele esperaria por essa resposta, mesmo que fosse de Erza. Entretanto, a confiança de suas palavras lhe trouxeram de volta as palavras dele: _"Eu fico grato por ter te feito ao menos um pouco feliz... Enquanto ele não podia."._

E então sorriu por finalmente compreender.

– Você tem certeza que eu posso te ver assim antes do casamento? Não dizem que dá azar? – perguntou, dessa vez ciente do que dizia, ao reparar que na vida real ela estava ainda mais bonita que em seu sonho.

O vestido caia em branco, mas vários brilhos dourados eram marcados em toda sua estrutura. Alguns desenhos rendados se entrelaçavam na parte de cima, que se encaixava tão perfeitamente em seu corpo que parecia ter sido feito durante horas e horas para que ficasse daquela forma. Mangas semitransparentes chegavam até pouco acima de seus seios e terminavam com alças em dourado velho montadas por pequenas rosas de pano. A saia clássica estufada abria-se ao lado para um tecido mais áspero e com movimento por um caminho, também de rosas douradas, em formato de "v" ao contrário. No cabelo, preso em rabo-de-cavalo e cheio de cachos que pareciam naturais, uma pequena coroa segurava o véu que naquele momento estava para trás.

– Eu não acredito nessas coisas, Jellal. – ela disse encostando seus lábios num beijo terno e depois mudando completamente sua expressão – _Mas eu acredito que noivos que dormem e se esquecem do casamento são noivos mortos._

Ele riu como resposta e olhou rapidamente para seu relógio. Ainda havia tempo. Aliás, depois de tudo que passaram, sentia que eles ainda tinham muito tempo para tudo.

Não sabia exatamente o que seu sonho quis dizer. Por mais cruel que parecesse, podia significar que, independente dos caminhos tomados, Jellal estava fadado a matar Simon e este simplesmente já esperava por isso. Por outro lado, podia dizer que, por mais que seu passado fosse negro e cheio de pecados, seu presente era mais certo daquela forma em que os fatos ocorreram. Talvez nunca fosse possível que Jellal não passasse por uma época em que fantasmas rondavam a sua cabeça, mas pelo menos ele havia aprendido a controlá-los. Ou melhor, na realidade ele estava livre deles.

Jellal ainda sentia que teria de pagar por todos os seus pecados, mas finalmente encontrara a melhor maneira de conseguir isso: fazendo de Erza uma mulher feliz.

_Sempre._


End file.
